


On the Edge

by haganenoheichou



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Basically PWP, Captive Prince Secret Santa 2016, Edging, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Sexual Content, lamen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:59:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8978785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haganenoheichou/pseuds/haganenoheichou
Summary: Damen experiments with teasing Laurent. Written for the Captive Prince Secret Santa Event 2016.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For my wonderful giftee, @existenceisthis, who requested edging! Hope you like it and Happy Holidays!

Laurent had a surprising amount of strength for someone as lithe as he was. The thought was fleeting in Damen's head, though, as he had more important matters to ponder. Namely, his lover's lips on his Adam's apple, kissing the rough skin, his mouth scratching on the short hairs beneath Damen's beard line.

“You have no idea how long I have waited for this,” Laurent whispered hotly against his neck. He wrapped himself around Damen as the taller man whipped them around. Laurent's back slammed against the wall of their shared chambers.

“I think we both know,” Damen replied, grinding his front against Laurent’s to let him feel. “See how hard I am for you?”

“You’re always hard for me,” Laurent replied without missing a heartbeat. Damen’s rich laughter echoed across the chambers as he walked them both, Laurent’s arms and legs gripping him, towards the bed. He deposited his precious load onto the soft silks of the bedding and lay down himself, his face inches from Laurent’s.

“How can I not be? When one glimpse at your beauty makes me remember the lewd things you like to do in bed,” he said, only half-joking. Laurent scoffed, grinding up and making Damen moan.

“Perhaps there is yet some benefit to these barbaric clothes you people wear,” the blond said, glancing down between them. He had insisted on wearing Akielon garb to his uncle’s execution. It was a final gesture of defiance to the man who had made him suffer so. Perhaps he had also counted on Damen’s hot gaze to distract him from the seriousness of the situation.

It hadn’t been necessary, though, since the atmosphere surrounding the event had been strangely… neutral. Almost as if Laurent had ceased to feel anything in regards to the man who had made his life an inferno. His and Damen’s too. He hadn’t looked away when the sword struck home. The minute tightening of Damen’s hand on his had done nothing to make him shed a tear or laugh. It had been business as usual for the Crown Prince of Vere.

What a strange thought that was.

And now, now that it was finally over, there he was, lying beneath his former slave, his brother’s killer, his lover of many months, the man who had taught him to stop running from the danger of his own memories. The man who inexplicably managed to find a chink in his cast iron armor and become intertwined with the very veins of his heart.

“Perhaps your appearance simply compliments them well,” Damen replied teasingly. He cupped his lover’s face. Brown searched blue, and then lips came together in a slow, burning, passionate kiss. Laurent’s tongue rolled along with Damen’s, tasting the mixed essence of them together. He let out a breathy little sound, not quite a whimper and not a moan either.

Damen pulled away, his hands already working on Laurent's clothing. It was much easier to get this off than the laced, ridiculous garb the Veretian Prince usually wore. The kind that took ages even to unlace and then another eternity to slide off the pale skin of its owner. Damn pulled the _chiton_  over Laurent’s head and took a moment to sit back on his heels and appreciate the sight before him.

"Glorious," he breathed, his large, dark hand a stark contrast to Laurent's almost translucent hue as it slid down, from the Veretian's neck to his heart, to his stomach, and then further down, to take Laurent's cock into a gentle grip.

The blond arched his back, groaning.

"Verily, it has been too long," Damen whispered, eyeing the reactions of his lover as if he did not want to miss a single moment, a single spasm of pleasure that passed over his delicate features.

Laurent made to sit up and try to divest Damen of his clothing as well.  The  Akielon prince just pushed him back down, giving his member a firm stroke that sent shocks of pleasure through Laurent's body.

“Tonight it is about you, my love,” he said, “for you deserve to be pampered and praised and worshiped, even by a lowly slave such as myself.”

Apparently, that had been the right thing to say, as Laurent’s eyes went wide and his chest heaved with another moan. Their gazes locked and he gripped the sheets tighter, trying so hard not to let himself come like a little boy, right then and there.

“G-get on with it,” he gritted out, and Damen laughed, he  _laughed_ , the audacity of it!

“I believe I must serve you thoroughly before the main occasion, my lord,” he said, his voice low and sultry. His slight accent made the words sound even more exotic, more  _wrong_ , more beautiful to Laurent’s ear.

“Damn you.”

Another laugh was followed by the rustling of sheets as Damen slid down, his mouth working on the sensitive skin of Laurent’s belly. Battle and hunger they had endured had turned the Prince’s body from slightly soft to wiry, muscles taut beneath Damen’s mouth. His lips replaced the hand that had been pleasuring Laurent. The blond cursed colorfully in Veretian, wrapping his legs around Damen’s shoulders.

Damen was diligent in his work, teasing at the head first. He knew that Laurent liked that, even though he had not been entirely comfortable with the idea of giving himself over to oral pleasure before. But now, now, Laurent, free of the shackles of his history, was beautiful, accessible. Damen could almost fool himself into thinking that he was, perhaps, human.

“Damen, please…” Laurent’s words ended on a sob. Damen smiled, leaning in a little and wrapping his mouth around the Veretian Prince’s hardness completely.

He had not been trained as a pleasure slave, but he had gotten enough pointers and visual lessons and personal experience, to know how to pleasure a man with his tongue and his lips. He sucked hard at first, trying to get as much in, down to the root of his tongue. Then he pulled back up, popping off with a lewd sound that made Laurent’s fair skin blush.

He pinned the Veretian's hips down to the bed to prevent him from thrusting up, and went down again, this time deeper. Laurent let out a whine, a needy little sound, that went straight to Damen's nether regions.

He licked and sucked and kissed at the tender skin, tasting Laurent’s juices on his tongue and groaning at the experience of it himself. Laurent’s hands descended into his hair, tugging needily.

“D-Damen, s-so close, so close-,”

He pulled away suddenly, causing Laurent to let out a whine and look up at him with dark eyes.

“What the  _fuck_ do you think you’re doing?” The Veretian asked, his voice hoarse with desire. He was not amused. Damen smiled, leaning over to kiss the younger man’s lips.

“Something a pleasure slave from Akielos had once done to me.”

“I don’t want your whores’ sloppy seconds,” Laurent protested, pouting. Damen ran his fingers through the blond hair and kissed the obstinate mouth again.

“I promise, you will like this,” he whispered against Laurent’s lips which parted involuntarily to accept his kisses. “It is right up your alley, I believe.”

Though skeptical, Laurent's eyes were also full of desire, and after a moment's deliberation, he nodded.

“Fine. It better be good.”

Glad he had the Prince’s consent, Damen sank back down to work Laurent up anew. This time, it didn’t take long for the fingers in his hair to tighten their hold. Once more, he pulled away, looking up at Laurent with interest. The Veretian shook with anticipation of release that never came.

“This is torture,” Laurent breathed. “W-what is the purpose of this?”

“To make you come.”

“Then I believe… you are going about it the wrong way,” Laurent said with acid in his voice. Damen laughed gently.

“You are so impatient, love. Trust me, when you do come, it will feel amazing,” he said, stroking Laurent’s inner thigh. “Just give me some time, and I will show you, all right?”

“Why do I trust you to do these things to me?” Laurent asked, flopping back onto the bed. “You are so vexing!”

“And you love me for it,” Damen said, flicking at the tip of Laurent’s cock and making him moan.

“Get on with it!”

Damen chuckled and went back to work, sucking Laurent down again. He teased the angry red head of his cock with this tongue, before slipping off and heading down, between Laurent’s parted thighs.

“What… what are you doing?” Laurent’s voice was shaking. Damen kissed the milky skin of his thigh gently.

“Do you trust me?” He asked, looking up at the blond. Laurent worried his bottom lip with his teeth. Damen found himself wanting to kiss him roughly again.

The vulnerable look on Laurent’s face, the one that only Damen got to see in the confines of their quarters, said more than any words could express. 

"I would never do something you do not enjoy," Damen said, kissing Laurent's thigh again. "If you do not like this, tell me, and I will stop at once."

Laurent looked at him for a long time.

“All right,” he relented, his fingers stroking Damen’s hair gently. “All right. I trust you. I trust you. Fuck, I trust you.”

Damen's tongue was already working on opening Laurent up; his eyes closed in concentration as he hitched Laurent's leg up.

“That’s f-filthy!”

Laurent’s hoarse voice did not conceal his desire, nor his curiosity. Damen smiled against the musky skin of the Prince’s nether regions and swiped his tongue over Laurent’s opening again.

“Damen!”

From then on, it turned into a struggle of willpower. Damen gave pleasure but not quite. Laurent fought to get to the peak only to be snubbed by the talented mouth and fingers of his lover. Damen opened him up with his tongue and his hands. H whispered sweet nothings into the sweaty skin. He allowed Laurent to tug shamelessly and painfully on his hair when it all became too much.

Finally, after seemingly hours of torture, he looked up to see that the sky outside their chambers had grown completely dark. Laurent lay on his back beneath him, the perfect picture of wrecked innocence. His pale skin was flushed pink, his pupils were blown wide, bottom lip full with having been bitten so many times. There were crescent shapes of the tips of his fingernails on the palms of his hands. His hair fanned out beneath him like a sinful halo. His thighs trembled, and the look on his face, gods, the look on his face was breathtaking.

It was as if he were staring at something only a person in his state of drunken half-pleasure could see.

“Would you like me to release you?” Damen asked, leaning over to kiss Laurent’s mouth. His clothed body slid over Laurent’s nakedness. He bit the shell of Laurent’s ear gently and whispered into it, his breathing short and shallow.

“Would you like to come with me inside you?”

Laurent’s mouth moved minutely. His eyes, though, spoke volumes as he turned his head as if it were leaden and looked up at his lover.

“Take me,” he breathed. Damen thought he was going to die a happy man if he were stabbed with a spear at this same moment. He ripped his clothing off and took Laurent by the ankles, placing his knees over his shoulder as he reached for the oil on the nightstand. He slicked himself up, starkly aware of the Veretian’s lustful gaze. He positioned himself at the entrance to Laurent’s body and drank in his broken moan when he took him in one perfect slide.

Laurent keened at the back of his throat when Damen picked up a slow, punishing pace. He thrust so deep, so, so deep, he had never been there before. Damen was on edge already as well, after having tortured himself with the sight of the Veretian Prince beneath his touches. He reached down to take Laurent’s cock into his hands only to be stopped by Laurent’s weak grasp.

“No,” the blond whispered. “Only your cock. Make me come like that.”

The words spurred Damen on, and he took Laurent’s lips in a bruising kiss. He sped up, chafing the Veretian’s back on the silk of the bed. It took him three more thrusts to come embarrassingly fast.  It was nothing,  _nothing,_ compared to the lewd display of Laurent’s orgasm, which came a second later.

Laurent's back arched off the bed, and his mouth fell open in a silent scream. His hands tugged on his own hair as he shuddered, shook, fell apart under Damen. The pleasure that had been long coming resonated through every nerve in his body. Damen spilled himself inside of his lover. He thrust again, shallow, allowing Laurent to ride out the pent-up release.

Laurent was falling, falling,  _falling_ into a warm and dark abyss. His body turned to liquid, the physicality of him gone. He let out a whimper, trying to comprehend why this was so good. Why this was happening. Why he felt like he had been reduced to air.

Finally, the wave collapsed over him, as did Damen. His forehead pressed against Laurent’s clavicle. The two of them remained motionless for a long time, Damen out of tenderness and Laurent with the need to remember he did, in fact, have a body.

After what felt like forever, there was a series of angry knocks on the door. It sounded like someone was knocking with their feet.

“W-wha-?” Damen called out, completely inarticulate.

“You two better have a fucking explanation for why I’ve been hearing all sorts of sounds  _all fucking night_!”

“Nic-Nicaise,” Laurent breathed. He covered his face with his hands as he tried to collect his thoughts. The Veretian turned his head towards the door.

“Jealous?” He called, his voice hoarse.

There was a pause.

“Fuck off!” 

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr.](http://haganenoheichou.tumblr.com)
> 
> Revised: Jun 2, 2017


End file.
